Alice (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Alice (アリス, Arisu) is a recurring Demon appearing in the Megami Tensei franchise, usually along with Demons Belial and Nebiros, who are always portrayed as being her father-figures, and the ones responsible for her existence as a Demon / Ghost. She is usually thought to be based on the homonymous character from the story Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, as part of the Through the Looking Glass, as shown by her appearance as a young girl with blonde hair and blue dress, although these resemblances are mostly cosmetic and her characterization in the Franchise is heavily distorted as a mentally ill and borderline psychopathic Demonic Child Although usually left untold, her backstory is shown in Raidou Kuzunoha 2, where Belial and Nebiros described her as a young girl loved by them who died for unknown reasons at a young age and had her Soul directed to Heaven by YHVH, before being snatched away from it and transformed into a Demon due to the interference of her father-figures, who were both disgusted by YHVH’s actions and judged them to be done out of selfishness and arrogance. Although despite contradicted, Belial and Nebiros’ version of Alice’s backstory may co-exist with further explanations that she is an evil spirit from a writer’s mind or a memory of the real Alice, given the mechanics of the Shin Megami Tensei series Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A Name: Alice Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Appears as a young girl, although in truth exists beyond Time Classification: Demon, Fiend, Ghost / Immortal Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Alice is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as her being compared to “slashing the air or pummeling the seas”), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Superior to Tyrant Demon Lords capable of creating and manipulating their own separate space-time continuums, and creating their own Universes whilst holding them as part of themselves which collapse upon their Deaths), Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Magic, Life and Death Manipulation (Can induce Death upon comparable beings of similar, abstract nature with ‘“Die for Me!’’ and ‘’Hell’s Eye’’), Resurrection (Can bring back her allies from the dead, resurrecting even Demons as powerful as Belial and Nebiros), Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption (Drains vitality with Deathtouch and can reduce enemy vitality by half with Mudo), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification, Forcefield Creation (Can protect allies from Death-based skills) and Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can increase her own power while decreasing the power of opposing foes, being capable of quickly defeating or becoming comparable to enemies who were previously capable of easily defeating her), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all Resistances and magical protections, and holds this effect as a passive characteristic of all her attacks in Devil Survivor 2) | All previous Powers and Abilities on a Far Greater Scale, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Alice can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Should be far above the likes of Morax and is fought much latter than the likes of him in Strange Journey. Superior to both Belial and Nebiros, with her spirit being unable to be captured by them when travelling randomly across space and time, needing Raidou Kuzunoha to be able to subdue and then absorb her into a staff, and thus she should at least scale to the likes of Thor, who is fought far earlier than Belial and Nebiros in Shin Megami Tensei I) | Multiverse level+ (Acts as the Ultimate Boss of Devil Survivor 2, and thus should be far above the likes of Beelzebub, and by extension the Four Cardinal Archangels) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends and is unbound by both Time and Space, as well as the Laws of Physics themselves, being naturally born in a higher plane which exists beyond the flow of linear Time. Capable of freely travelling throughout Time and Space, outspeeding Belial and Nebiros when doing so) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ (Comparable or superior to Belial and Nebiros, who reached across higher planes of existence above the Multiverse to prevent her human soul from being sent to Heaven by YHVH. Should be well above Magic Users capable of reaching higher planes of existence beyond reality such as the Expanse) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Likely Average, although hard to properly define (Alice does not perceive Time linearly and is capable of traveling through it at will, although she acts much like a little child and is visibly insane and psychopathic) Weaknesses: None Notable. Keys: Mainline Shin Megami Tensei | Devil Survivor 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Magnus the Red (Warhammer 40,000]) Magnus' profile (2-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Death Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ghosts Category:Matter Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users